By Any Other
by koinekid
Summary: Lazuli reflects on her burgeoning relationship with Krillin and considers sharing a closely guarded secret.
1. Chapter 1

_Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 _It's been a long while since I posted any fanfiction, and never have I posted anything for DBZ. But I've been reading a number of really remarkable K18 stories lately and felt compelled to share one of my own. This one won't be more than a couple or three chapters, and it's more introspection than action. I'm trying to work out the kinks in my writing muscles in preparation for a return to fiction, and what better way than to contribute to the fandom of one of my favorite vastly underrated couples._

* * *

 **By Any Other**

 _ **by koinekid**_

Sunlight streamed through the window, warming Lazuli's face and drooping her eyelids. Of all the rooms in this small pink house, Krillin's caught the best late afternoon sun, and his bed was positioned to take full advantage. Her gaze drifted to the man himself, seated at his desk reading a book, and she wished he would lie down and enjoy the sun next to her. He might if she invited him, but something stayed her tongue. They'd never even _sat_ on a bed together, much less laid beside one another, and she hesitated to push. This thing they had mattered to her, and she refused to risk damaging it.

In an effort to fight off her drowsiness, she sat up and swung her feet onto the floor. She'd fallen asleep in his bed once before and still remembered the blush burning in her cheeks when she awoke. Mercifully, Krillin had also fallen asleep at his desk. Lazuli flew to her room—both figuratively and literally. The floors in the house creaked, and she was desperate not to wake their roommates. But the old man was awake already, and the slow grin that formed on his face when he encountered her in the hall left no doubt about the perverted thoughts swirling around in his head. It took everything she had not to reduce him to a pile of ash. She settled for giving him a dirty look before easing her door shut to avoid waking Krillin.

The next day, as she paced the floor, debating the merits of permanently barricading herself in her room, Krillin strolled in, turned the desk chair to face her, and sat. They chatted awhile before dinner as if nothing had happened. The way he acted, maybe it hadn't.

Good thing too. Truth is, if the two of them wanted to spend an afternoon lazing about indoors, it had to be in one of their rooms. Their roommates hogged the downstairs most of the day, watching endless hours of exercise tapes or other unsavory material. Upstairs, the sound of the programs barely registered as a muffled _one-and-two-and-one-and-two_ , and they could pretend not to hear. Sometimes she and Krillin talked or listened to music. Other times they barely interacted. One would cross the hall and enter the other's room, plop down on the bed or in a chair and continue reading or whatever else they were doing without saying a word. It was enough being near one another.

That arrangement started off as infuriatingly one-sided. Lazuli would enter Krillin's room and act as if she owned the place, rearranging items on his shelves, rifling through his books, commenting that he should see _her_ superior book collection. Try as she might to encourage him—leaving her door open, moving her desk so they could see one another from across the hall (if they turned), smiling at him when he looked over—he never took the hint and visited her. Were it not for the grin that sprang to his lips whenever she walked through his doorway, she'd have suspected him of merely tolerating her visits. She was starting to get miffed until struck with sudden insight—an occurrence that was becoming more common the longer he was in her life. Krillin was intentionally respecting her space. He _wanted_ to visit but had to be certain that she wanted it too.

The next time she entered his room and was greeted with his customary heartfelt smile, she snatched away the book he was reading, took his hand, and wordlessly walked him across the hall.

"Eighteen?" he had asked.

Lazuli didn't reply but instead sat him at her desk. Tempted though she was to deposit them both on her bed, she knew better. Returning his book, she sank onto her bed and began thumbing through a fashion magazine. After a few moments of blinking wonder, he opened his book to resume his reading.

From that day forward, he entered her room as freely as she did.

They were progressing slowly and steadily on this road to somewhere, and while the journey might take longer than she would prefer, she'd trust him enough not to press—too hard—and travel at a rate comfortable to them both.

Another one of those sudden insights struck as she sat on his bed fighting off sleep. She _did_ trust him. Completely. Their casual intimacy was of a type she had never shared with anybody—not even her beloved brother. And yet there was something she had never shared with Krillin, something so basic that an ordinary person might tell it to a stranger. But she had never told the person closest to her.

As quickly as the realization struck, the request escaped not entirely bidden from her lips.

"What was that?" Krillin said.

A blush as fierce as the one of all those nights ago returned to Lazuli's cheeks. "I said that you should—you should call me by my human name." Overcome with a shyness completely at odds with her normal personality, she looked away. A moment later, she felt a weight beside her on the bed and a hand grasp her own.

Krillin interlaced his fingers with hers. Red sprinkled his own cheeks. "Okay," he whispered. "What is your name?"

She very nearly told him, but their faces were now closer than they had ever been, and if she dipped her head just a little, she could brush her lips against his. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and he groaned. That was all it took.

The kiss started as a gentle exploration—

 _Is this all right?_

 _What do_ you _think?_

—before an undercurrent of passion swelled—

 _Can't believe we waited so long._

 _Give me more!_

—and left them panting for one another.

"Oh, Krillin," she moaned, clinging to him.

He held as tightly to her. "Oh... _you_."

He chuckled, and so did she. But even so...

"Just for that," she said, giving him a quick kiss before disentangling herself from his arms and heading for the door, "I'm not going to tell you my name—"

"But, Eighteen—" He looked crestfallen, and she felt a little guilty.

"Yet," she amended. "You are going to have to guess."

"But—but, there are thousands, millions of names in the world."

"It's a female name," she said. "There, I just eliminated half your options."

"How many letters? What's it start with?"

"Let's go, Krillin. Dinner must be on the table. I can smell it from here."

He stood beside her in the doorway. "Come on, Eighteen. One hint?"

"No, and no talking about it during dinner either. The old man and the pig don't get to know. Only you."

"What's to know? You haven't told me anything."

"That's your punishment for that lame joke."

"The one you laughed at."

She nodded. "Besides, aren't good things worth waiting for?"

He paused, his eyes meeting hers before nodding. The slow smile spreading across his face sent a thrill up her spine. "They sure are."

* * *

 _ **TBC?**_

 _Shall I continue? I had a few ideas of where I can take this._

 _Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 _ **Note:** I intended to have this chapter posted by Friday, but other projects took precedence, and I spent several days penning a dinner scene that I ultimately scrapped but may show up in another K18 friendship/pre-romance story._

* * *

 **By Any Other**

 _ **by koinekid**_

 **Chapter 2**

Never had washing dishes taken so long or been so much fun, but Lazuli and Krillin spent more time kissing and caressing then attending to the chore. Her busy hands moved so often from the sink to his chest and shoulders that she'd soaked his shirt. One might think he was using _it_ to dry the dishes rather than the towel that had once more fallen carelessly to the floor.

Their lips parted reluctantly, and Lazuli retrieved her dishcloth and began scrubbing another plate. With nothing to dry for the moment, Krillin wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his cheek into her upper arm. She sighed in contentment.

After dinner, their roommates shuffled off toward the living room for a nighttime viewing session—yoga, it sounded like. Normally at such an hour, Lazuli would chase them off and claim the television as her own. But without an audience, she and Krillin were free to embrace however they liked—a turn of events much preferable to the covert glances and stolen touches they settled for during dinner. Though secrecy had its perks too. For one: Krillin's surprised yelp when her foot began stroking his beneath the table.

He got her back by pulling her into a prolonged kiss the moment they were alone. Not that she was complaining; she'd have done the same if he hadn't beaten her to it.

He mumbled something into her arm.

"Hmm?" she said.

"Is your name Iris?" he repeated.

She blinked. "Like the part of the eye?"

Krillin chuckled. "No, the flower."

"Oh." Lazuli had considered reversing her earlier decision and simply telling him her name. None of his dozen or so guesses were remotely close. But, despite his earlier protests of unfairness, Krillin seemed to be enjoying the game. So was she when it came right down to it. "No, that's not my name."

She handed him the clean plate, and he knelt to retrieve the dish towel. "Rose?" he said, righting himself.

Lazuli shook her head.

"Lily?"

"It's not a flower."

"A food?" He began to dry the plate.

She almost chided him for using the cloth he'd picked up from the floor, but considering her standard of living before moving into Kame House, she decided not to complain. "Who do you know that's named after a food?"

Krillin shrugged and stood the plate in the drying rack. "A lot of people actually. Heck, I am if you think about it."

"Huh? Oh, _chestnut_."

"Yeah." He grinned. "Some of the monks used to make fun of me for that."

"Jerks! Weren't they all bald?"

"Sure, but not all of them were small with a head shaped like mine."

Lazuli rested a hand on his bare head. "I like the shape of your head."

He blushed. "Watch the dish soap."

She smiled. "Sorry."

Krillin's eyes lost focus as he stared into space. "The monks weren't the only ones to notice the connection. A little French girl visited the temple with her parents when I was very young. She kept pointing at me and crying out, ' _Marron, marron!_ '"

"Why?"

"Apparently, it's French for chestnut."

Lazuli sounded out the word. Something about it appealed to her, and she told him so.

"Me too. Hey, if we ever had a—" He stopped himself. "Nah, forget it."

"If we ever had a what?"

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Never mind. It's too soon."

"Too soon for what?"

"For talking about…certain…things."

Part of her wanted to push if only because of how cute she thought Krillin looked when anxious, but she supposed that—

He snapped his fingers, and his discomfort disappeared. "I got it. Your name is Jewel."

"Why would you say that?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "'Cause, baby, you're a treasure."

Her lips were on his quick enough to take his breath away. "I don't care if you said that just to get a kiss." _Or to change the subject._ "You're still getting one."

"I also said it because it's true."

That got him another.

"No, my name isn't Jewel. Or Ruby or Diamond."

"So, no gemstones."

She opened her mouth to agree before realizing she couldn't. "I-I'm not giving you any more hints."

Krillin's eyes widened. "You didn't deny it…Opal?"

"No."

"But I'm in the ballpark, aren't I?"

"The ballpark?"

"I'm close. Pearl?" He appeared to be racking his brain for the name of another gemstone, but all he could produce in his excitement was, "Jasper?"

"Jas—Krilin, I _am_ a woman."

She heard stirring in the other room and quickly turned to face the sink, plunging her hands into the murky water. Krillin grabbed an already dry plate and pretended to dry it as the pig plodded into the kitchen. Ignoring them, he rummaged in the fridge for a couple of minutes before emerging with a beer. At the doorway, he paused to pop the top and glanced back. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the wet shirt plastered to Krillin's torso, then on the wet spots on Lazuli's shirt and jeans. He opened his mouth to speak, but a glare from Lazuli sent him fleeing to the safety of the living room.

When he was gone, they smiled at one another, and Krillin said, "We won't be able to keep this a secret for very long, you know."

"I know, but those two perverts think about my sex life too much already."

At the mention of the _s-word_ , they both blushed and turned away.

"Not that I have one," she said quickly and then added in a voice that was barely audible, "Yet."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Krillin's soft smile. "I'd like to have you to myself a little longer," he said. "At least until I figure out my girlfriend's name."

"Girlfriend, eh?"

He nodded. "Hope I'm not presuming too much."

She encircled him in her arms, wet shirt and all. "No, just right."

"Thanks, _Goldilocks_."

Pulling back, she looked at him with raised brows.

"Baby bear?"

She chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Try again tomorrow, my little chestnut."

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

 _Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated._

 _ **The Spectacular Venom:**_ _Thank you for my first review in several years. Spider-Man, by the way, is among my top two favorite comics, and while I've never written any fanfic for the property, I did write an omake that featured a crossover with Peter Parker from the 90s animated series and the TV show Sliders. It was…bizarre._

 _ **Cj4Dj:**_ _Thanks for the kind words here and on ChestnutIsland. Your blog is partly responsible for getting me back into DBZ, so this story wouldn't exist without you._

 _ **Krillin Fan**_ _: Hell, yes. I_ have _continued and plan to continue further still. I've read several of your K18 stories on FFN and hope to find the time to review them soon._

 _ **Deadly Beauty:**_ _The kind words here and on your Tumblr are very much appreciated. With a review such as yours—and from someone who's penned some of my favorite K18 stories—how could I not continue?_

 _ **Taichi-Doragon Tentei**_ _: Agreed. K18 is a fantastic pairing that warrants more stories than it generates._


	3. Chapter 3

_Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 _ **Note:** I intended this to be the last chapter, but as Tolkien wrote, "This tale grew in the telling." There should be one more chapter and an epilogue._

* * *

 **By Any Other**

 _ **by koinekid**_

 **Chapter 3**

Lazuli inventoried the bags and packages stacked neatly on the couch, ensuring that no haphazard sales clerk had left out any of her purchases. Satisfied, she turned to Krillin, who sat nearby, eyes closed, exhausted.

"Everything accounted for?"

She nodded. "No one goes on my list today."

"Good." He patted a spot beside him on the couch. She sat and threw her arms around him. With their roommates nowhere to be found (presumably off the island), she saw no need to hide their affection behind closed doors.

She nuzzled his cheek. "Thanks for taking me shopping. And for carrying everything even though it's your job."

One eye popped open. "My job?"

"You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Definitely."

The confidence in his tone stirred something deep inside her. _Mmm, yeah._ "Then it's your job to carry the packages and to give me an honest opinion of the clothes I model for you."

"I did that before we dated."

"I know. Half my wardrobe is based on outfits you picked out."

He grinned. "I do know what looks good on you."

"Only because you spend so much time staring at me."

"Guilty as charged. 'To truly know a subject, you must spend many hours in quiet contemplation.' One of the monks said that, I think."

"So, what did you get?" She indicated a plastic bag with the logo of a bookstore on the front. Krillin had separated it from her stack of boxes and added it to his own meager pile. They'd stuck together for most of his purchases—razors and a few other essentials—Lazuli making a conscious effort to make this trip about both of them. But he went to the bookstore on his own after she excused herself to buy a few personal items. Calling them "feminine things" had been enough to convince Krillin they should split up. That also gave her the opportunity to visit a store whose lacy apparel she wasn't ready to model for Krillin just yet.

He chuckled. "It's a secret."

The word _secret_ reminded her of the store, and she wanted to blush. Instead, she pouted.

"That's not going to work on me."

"Want to bet?"

She leaned in for a kiss but snatched the bag instead, laughing evilly as she obtained her prize.

"Hey," he said with a groan. She laughed and scooted away.

Krillin reached for her. Though she stopped him from recovering the bag, he managed to grab her waist and pull her back to himself. She didn't resist and leaned against his chest with a contented sigh while rifling through his bag. Inside were several novels including the latest by one of her favorite authors.

"Ooh, I'm borrowing this when you're done."

"You don't need to. I bought it for you."

"Aww, thanks, babe." She gave his knee a squeeze. "I picked up a couple of things for you too, but you'll have to wait till later."

"I sense a double standard here."

"Yep."

The other novels were police procedurals by a couple of different authors. Krillin had taken an interest in the genre recently but was struggling to find a series he could really get into. They weren't Lazuli's favorite, but she'd sampled a few trying to help him find one he liked.

The final book interested her the most. She looked up at him. " _A Field Guide to Rocks and Minerals_?"

He nodded. "I looked through it in the store. It's pretty thorough." He glanced around to be sure they were truly alone. "I'm convinced I'll find your name in there."

"I never actually said I was named after a gemstone."

"You also never denied it, and it's the best lead I've got."

"Okay, Mister Detective." She flipped through the book, letting her eyes drop on pages at random. "Amber, Beryl, oh, here I am: Blue John."

"Very funny."

Thumbing through the pages once more, she decided to check the index. When she found the Ls, her eyes widened, and she slammed the book shut. She was practically in Krillin's lap by this point, and he could easily read over her shoulder, but when she looked at him, he had averted his gaze. He didn't want to cheat, she realized, and felt a tremendous affection for him at that moment.

"Can I make a confession?" she said.

"You know I'm no longer a monk, right?"

She rolled her eyes but continued, "I used to pretend our trips to the mall were actual dates."

"You did?" Surprise and delight were evident in his voice.

"Sure. Walking next to a handsome man with rippling muscles, scouring the racks for clothes that will put a sparkle in his eye. It was a good fantasy."

A strange expression came over his face, and though she couldn't precisely identify it, his beaming smile told her he was pleased. Setting the book aside, she turned to face him, leaned in to kiss him and, before their lips touched, whispered, "Reality is so much better."

* * *

Minutes later, reality came crashing down. Their simple kiss was followed by another, and before they knew it, she _was_ in his lap, hands roaming over his chest and throat, then cradling his cheeks as she kissed him deeply. He lifted the back of her shirt to let his fingers dance over her skin, sending delightful shivers all over. Breaking the kiss to catch her breath, she found herself staring into a pair of dark shades. The old lech stood in the doorway with mouth agape, a glass in his hand and a pitcher tilted over it.

The glass was long full, but he kept pouring, the excess spilling onto the floor. Lazuli could now hear the splashes of liquid hitting the carpet. She hadn't noticed before over the sounds of her and Krillin moaning.

After a moment of what she presumed to be awkward eye contact (it was hard to tell behind his dark lenses), he said, "So, did you two have fun shopping?"

Lazuli remained silent a moment longer, acutely aware of Krillin's hands frozen on her hips. Then, "Yes, it was a nice trip."

"I wanted to watch one of my programs, but if you two need—"

"No, we should get these packages upstairs to our room—I mean, rooms."

"If you're sure." He took a sip from his glass. "Oh, and mind Oolong." He nodded toward her packages.

Lazuli turned to find the pig rooting through them.

A lecherous grin twisted his mouth when he located one bag in particular—a striped pink one. "Ooh, Victoria, show me your secrets."

Lazuli's eyes narrowed, and with a growl, she launched herself at the pig.

He leapt away, scattering the packages and spilling the contents of the pink bag onto the floor. Said contents were purple, satin, and trimmed in lace.

They both eyed them, then each other, almost daring the other to make a move. Not breaking eye contact, he slowly reached forward.

Energy crackled around her finger as she charged an attack. " _Those_ are for Krillin."

"They're not his color," the pig replied.

"Not for him to wear. They're just… _for_ him." A deep blush stained her face. "I shouldn't be discussing this with you pervs!"

The pig's eyes darted between her finger and the panties as if legitimately debating whether to go for it.

Lazuli channeled extra power to her attack, and it brightened significantly, forcing the pig to shade his eyes.

"Run for your life, pig," the old man called, and Oolong scrambled away at last.

Letting the attack dissipate, Lazuli knelt, picked up the panties and delicately returned them to the bag.

A shadow passed over her, and she looked up, prepared to lash out. Krillin stood there, hand outstretched. Without hesitation, she took it, allowing him to guide her to her feet. He calmly gathered the packages and bags and stacked them neatly in her arms.

"I'd carry them myself," he said, "but right now your boyfriend has a different job." He levitated until they were eye level, leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Go on upstairs. I'll talk to them."

His kiss drove away her fury as if, through it, he were lending her some inner peace. A tear rolled down her cheek, but with her hands full, she was unable to wipe it away. Krillin did it for her.

Lazuli opened her mouth to speak. She'd said the words earlier, and though heartfelt, she had been teasing him. Now, all that was stripped away, and with utter sincerity, she said, "Thank you."

* * *

 _ **TBC**._

 _Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated._

 **LuthaDie18:** Thanks for the review, and I'll keep your suggestion in mind. I'm glad you enjoy the story.

 **Ultimate10:** I hope the K18 moments in this chapter were to your liking as well.

 **AMBLVNT ideal:** Glad you enjoy.

 **Cj4Dj:** I hope this installment is worth the wait. I'm trying to find my style once again after too long an absence from fiction writing, but one thing I strive for is to make my stories easy to follow. Thanks for confirming that with your review for chapter 2.

 **Krillin Fan** : Adorable is good. I like to read it, and I like to write it.

 **SuperWG:** Thanks for the review. I was going for something simple. I've got a few stories in mind that are more complex, but we'll have to see what my schedule allows.

 **Deadly Beauty:** Thanks. Though I've been known to write battle scenes that require a flowchart to keep track of, character interactions are the _reason_ I write. Slice-of-life scenes are a great opportunity to illustrate _why_ the characters fight. The relationship between Lazuli and Krillin is based on a solid foundation of trust and friendship, and I've tried to capture that here.

 **pam0100:** Glad you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Parts of this chapter were extensively rewritten after publication, particularly the second scene. This includes the addition of more than seven hundred words and the altering of a few plot points._

 _I believe these changes are more in line with the original story. Let me know what you think._

* * *

 _Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 ** _Note:_** _Remember the last author's note that indicated one more chapter then the epilogue. I lied. The plan is now: this chapter, one more, and an epilogue. But you know what they say about plans._

 _You may also note that the rating for the story has changed. This chapter gets a bit too steamy to remain a T. Apologies if anyone is upset by this. Otherwise, enjoy reading._

 **By Any Other**

 ** _by koinekid_**

 **Chapter 4**

Lazuli should have stashed—and locked—the packages in her room before returning to Krillin's. Instead, she piled them in the middle of his floor, kicked off her shoes, and flopped facedown on his bed.

Why couldn't they live by themselves?

The old man and the pig were tolerable most of the time, but days like this reminded her why her door needed a lock in the first place. They also reminded her of the day the lock was installed, when her hot temper nearly sabotaged her relationship with Krillin before it began.

A week after moving in, she returned home to find him lingering in her open doorway. Her fist clenched, and she marched down the hall, determined to acquaint him with the penalty for trespassing. Such behavior could be expected from the pig or the old man, but coming from Krillin, it _hurt_.

Even her brother had known better than to enter her room without permission. True, she had to repeatedly threaten Lapis to keep him out and once came a hand's breadth from attacking him—but after that, he knew better.

By the time she reached Krillin, he had pulled the door shut and was jiggling the knob. His other hand held a screwdriver, and he looked incredibly proud of himself.

Her fist slackened, and the tirade she planned to unleash on him died in her throat. "What are you doing?"

"Eighteen!" His wide grin revealed no awareness of his peril. "You're just in time for your surprise."

He reached into his pocket, then held out his hand. Hers opened automatically, allowing him to deposit the surprise in her palm.

"Keys?"

"For the lock on your new doorknob." He gestured to it. "I meant to replace it as soon as you moved in. We have a few on reserve, but I can't be sure Master Roshi hasn't duplicated the keys. So, I picked one up at the mall."

Lazuli wasn't paying attention to his explanation. She was staring at the keys and asking—

"Why?" _Why accept me into your home? Why treat me as a friend? Why go out of your way to help me feel secure and safe?_

Krillin gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, Oolong and Master Roshi are still intimidated by you, so they haven't tried anything yet—"

"Are they going to?"

"Probably." He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong. They're mostly harmless, but this is your home now, and you shouldn't have to constantly look over your shoulder—especially when you sleep." He brushed past her. "I'm going to return the screwdriver to the tool drawer. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, then thought better of it and called out, "Baldy—I mean, Krillin?"

He looked back.

"Are _you_ intimidated by me?"

"Maybe a little."

"Oh. I'll…try to be less intimidating."

"Heh. Don't try too hard. I, uh, kind of like it."

The smile that blossomed on her face may have been the first genuine one she ever gave him. Even then, she sensed it would be far from the last.

As he disappeared down the stairs, all thoughts of chiding him faded. She unlocked the door and stepped inside a room that, days before, was merely a place to stay. Now, thanks to him, it felt as if it were truly hers.

Two years later, those keys were still her most prized possession.

* * *

Hearing footsteps in the hall, Lazuli turned over and propped herself up on her elbows. She couldn't help but smile as Krillin entered the room and shut the door behind him. He hesitated, then returned her smile.

"What is it?" she said.

"You're in my bed."

"Yeah? I've been in your bed dozens of times." She sat up, and a hint of uncertainty crept into her voice. Was he so embarrassed by what happened downstairs that he wanted to take a step back? "It never bothered you before."

"Before, you weren't my girlfriend."

Tears stung her eyes. "If your girlfriend doesn't belong here, who does?"

"Don't cry, babe. You do belong." Crossing the room, he sat beside her and pressed one of her hands against his chest. Long ago, he tried to teach her meditation. Candles and chants did nothing for her, but the steady thrum of Krillin's heart beneath her fingers never failed to steady her nerves.

"Better?" he whispered.

She nodded.

Releasing her hand, he caressed her cheek. Her eyes closed as she took comfort in his gentle touch.

"My heart and bed are yours as long as you'll have me. But you have to realize that being in bed as my girlfriend is different than being in it as my best friend."

Her eyes opened. "You think of me as your best friend?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "You don't?"

She kissed him briefly, driven by the need to reassure him. "Of course you're my best friend. Besides my brother, you're my _only_ friend. But you've known the others for decades and me for—"

"The best two years of my life."

"Two years, four months, eleven days," she corrected.

"You're making that up."

"I am not. That's the day you wished the bomb out of my chest."

He grinned. "Had to make room in there for me."

Lazuli rolled her eyes. "You cornball."

"Admit it, you like my jokes."

"I like you. I _tolerate_ your jokes."

"Tolerance is the first step on the pathway to love."

She laughed, full and rich. "Did one of the monks say that?"

"I think I got it from a greeting card."

"Come on," she said. "Lie down with me."

"Didn't we just establish—?"

"I said lie down with me, not on top of me. Although I wouldn't complain."

"Babe!"

"There's something I've wanted to do with you for a long time."

She could already feel the afternoon sun warming her skin as she snuggled up next to Krillin and laid her head on his chest. "Your arms should be around me," she advised.

He was quick to comply.

Beneath her ear, his heartbeat proved even more effective at calming her. Minutes passed before she asked sleepily, "Krillin, how'd you become such a gentleman growing up in this house?"

"Gentleman?"

"If our perverted roommates were in this situation—rest assured they never will be—they'd be all over me, but you're not. Why?"

"I would never take advantage of you."

"You couldn't."

"Yeah, because you'd overpower me."

"No…well, yes, but I mean you're too good a man to take advantage. It's not in your nature."

"Thanks," he said, "but I wasn't always the gallant you find yourself curled up next to."

She tickled his foot with her sock. "I'm listening."

"Did I ever tell you how I convinced Master Roshi to take me on as a pupil?"

Lazuli nodded. She knew by heart every story he'd ever told her about his childhood on the island. "Bribing him with girly mags was smart. It doesn't make you a perv."

"Did I also mention I looked through the magazines first?"

"You were a kid, Krillin. When my brother was that age, he used to—" She sat up and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You don't _still_ look at them do you?"

He waved his hands in front of his chest. "Of course not. I outgrew that phase years ago."

"Good, because from here on out, I'm the only woman you're allowed to look at. Got that?"

He smiled. "Got it."

"I mean it. That includes—" She held up a hand and counted out each condition on her fingers "—clothed, in a swimsuit, in lingerie—"

"Out of lingerie?"

"Out of lin—Krillin!"

"Sorry."

"Yes, when we're _both_ ready—" she poked him in the rib "— _out of lingerie_ too."

"Don't worry, babe. You're the only woman I'm interested in seeing—clothed or otherwise. That's a promise."

"Better be," she mumbled, glancing away to hide her blush. When she looked back, his eyes had glazed over.

"You're picturing me _out of lingerie_ ' aren't you?"

" _In_ , actually," he said.

"The purple ones?"

He grinned.

"You realize I can never wear those, right? Knowing those two perverts are picturing me in them." She shuddered. "It's a pity. I really like the color."

Though he tried to hide it, she could recognize his disappointment. She didn't blame him, not after the production she made downstairs about the panties being _for him_.

 _It's okay. Lazuli will make it better._

Putting on her sultriest smile, she ran a finger across his chest. "You know, Krill, only one pair fell out of the bag."

He perked up. "Were there more?"

"Have you ever known me to buy just one item from a store?"

Krillin sat up. "I have not."

"There's a black pair," she said. "And a red pair."

His breathing shallowed, and he licked his lips.

"And a pale blue bra and panty set that match my—mmph!"

The kiss wasn't unexpected, but its intensity drew a whimper from her throat. Hands roamed—his and hers, and parts of her body that had never known a man's touch cried out for his. A hand covered her breast, and she hissed _yes_ , arching her back to press into the contact. At some point, she found herself on her back with his body weight pinning her to the mattress.

Fabric tore as she tugged the shirt from his waistband. Moaning his name between kisses, she fumbled his belt open and unfastened the button on his fly.

The sound of the zipper brought him to his senses. "Wait."

"Noooo," she groaned. "Want you."

"Please, babe. I want you too, but—"

"But, what, Krillin? We both want this."

"Our first time shouldn't be in a frenzied rush with our roommates' ears pressed against the door."

"What?" Lazuli shrieked, and she could have sworn she heard a thump and rapid footsteps retreating down the hall. Heat pooled in her cheeks. "How long did you know they were there?"

"I—I was only guessing." He shook his head in disgust. "I'm buying a new lock for my door. Just in case."

"You don't have to. I bought you one at the mall. What? I figured we'd need it."

He smiled down at her, and that's when he realized he was still on top of her. He tried to move, but she locked her ankles behind his legs and held him in place.

"One more kiss," she said.

"Babe—"

"One. More. Kiss."

He obliged, keeping it brief for both their sakes. "Happy?"

"That you care for me, yes. That we were interrupted once again by those two, no. I thought you talked to them."

He sighed. "I did, but old habits die hard. I told Oolong there would be consequences if he didn't back off."

"What about the old lech?"

"Honestly, I think he's been trying to rein himself in around you for a while."

She raised a skeptical brow.

Krillin smiled apologetically. "It's a lot to rein in."

"I suppose so."

"M-my arms are getting tired." He was still holding himself up atop her.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry."

She released him, and he scooted to the edge of the bed, discreetly buttoning, zipping, and buckling himself as he went. Lazuli suppressed a laugh as she watched. At least she tried.

"Very funny," he mumbled.

"Serves you right, getting me all hot and bothered."

Krillin grinned. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"Oh, that reminds me. Oolong and Master Roshi are headed to the mainland tonight, so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Good," she said. "We can pick up where we left off."

A hand shot to the back of Krillin's head to accompany his nervous laughter.

"Relax, Krillin. We'll just have a nice evening at home, and whatever happens happens."

"Hey, you've got that new black dress, right?" He nodded toward the pile of boxes on the floor. "I have a suit around here somewhere. Let's make a proper date out of it. I'll grill up a couple of steaks, open a bottle of wine, and we'll have a candlelit dinner. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect. And, Krillin, no pressure. In fact—" She joined him at the edge of the mattress. "Let's make a deal."

He eyed her warily. "What kind of deal?"

"We won't make love until you can tell me my name."

"'Cause that worked out so well last time?" At her look of confusion, he explained, "We said we'd wait to announce our relationship until I figured it out."

"We didn't _announce_ it. We got caught making out in the living room."

"Good point. Okay, deal." He stuck out his hand.

Laughing, she ignored the hand and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheeks and the top of his head. "We don't shake hands. This is how _we_ make deals, little chestnut."

"Hey, cut it out." He laughed and playfully tried to free himself.

They stayed in their embrace a few moments longer before a look of determination crossed Krillin's face. Gently breaking the hug, he went to the pile of packages on the floor and came back with the bag from the bookstore.

"Here." He handed her the novel he had purchased for her. "You need to go."

"What? Why?"

From the bag, he withdrew his Field Guide to Rocks and Minerals. "Because I need to study."

She plucked the book from his hand and flipped to the index.

"What are you doing?"

"Bookmarking the right page."

He snatched it back. "Don't you dare. I'm doing this right."

Lazuli pouted. "Spoilsport."

"Stop being so cute."

"Impossible."

He snaked a hand behind her neck and drew her in for a final kiss. Tilting her head down to receive his lips felt so natural. To hell with anyone who insisted the man had to be taller.

As she was about to leave, Krillin called out, "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you were going to bookmark the page. Are you confirming that you are, in fact, named after a gemstone?" His eyes sparkled as he asked the question, and his grin was infectious.

"Score one for the detective," she said and left the room with a bounce to her step.

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**

 **Psychosomatic Addict Insane** : Thanks, I love writing it.

 **Ultimate10** : Interactions between these two are fun to write because, when written properly, they clearly love each other.

 **SuperWG** : I was uncertain about whether to include the humor, so I appreciate the positive reaction.

 **Cj4Dj** : Buying the book was a smart move for Krillin and a way to lay the groundwork for his eventual career move. And if you like steamy, consider this a foretaste of things to come.

 **LuthaDie18** : I'm glad you enjoyed. Granted, Eighteen may be a bit out of character, but they're in the early giddy stage of their relationship, so I'll give her a pass.

 **FlameSparks7** : She'll learn from her mistakes, I'm sure, and lock up _all_ her intimate purchase in the future. Heh.

 **Deadly Beauty** : I'm really enjoying writing this story, and as I continue, more possibilities are occurring to me, including three separate ideas for the epilogue. I may have to do multiple ones or start up one of those story collections you and Cj4Dj do so well and publish the other two there.

 **John Whoa** : Greeting, John. No plans for Tien in this story, but in a future story, who knows?

 **Krillin Fan** : You have to be in the right mental framework to write a steamy scene, and it's always difficult to tell how much you should include. I hope the one in this chapter was all right and that the one I have planned for next chapter will be even better.

 **GrizzleGreerTrash** : Thank you for the kind words. It's good to hear my work referred to as "high quality," and I hope that it will remain consistently so.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 _ **Note:**_ _Towards the end, this chapter earns its M rating._

 **By Any Other**

 _ **by koinekid**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _A trail of clothing marked their progress to his bed. Shoes were the first to go. They could fly, didn't need them. Then his tie and jacket. Her dress lay somewhere on the stairs. And they would never find all the buttons that popped off his shirt._

"Are we moving too fast?" he said.

" _Krillin, we've been in a relationship for the past year. We just didn't kiss or call it that."_

" _I don't want there to be any regrets."_

 _She held his face in her hands. "I may look like a teenager, but I'm a woman, and I'm choosing you. Do you choose me?"_

" _You know I do."_

" _Then do something about it. You told me you love me. Now_ show _me."_

* * *

 **Earlier**

Under normal circumstances, few would call Kame House romantic, but illumined by candlelight with soft music playing—and absent its more boisterous inhabitants—it could be downright charming.

The kitchen had been transformed into something out of a fine restaurant. The dinner table, scratched and gouged from years of abuse, was covered with an elegant white tablecloth and set with polished silver, long-stemmed wineglasses, and the good china. Lazuli didn't know they _had_ good china.

The room didn't look this way when Krillin chased her out to finish preparing the meal. All the effort he was putting into their impromptu date made her feel—she searched for the right word—cherished. Whether he spoke her name or not, she would have a hard time keeping her hands off him by night's end.

Krillin came near, and she retreated into the shadows to avoid being spotted. He told her he would fetch her when the meal was ready, but she finished dressing half an hour ago, and the aroma of steaks cooking lured her downstairs and into the kitchen.

Most of her childhood memories were lost, but she faintly recalled sitting at a table with Lapis and two adults—their parents, perhaps—and being told by her brother that girls were supposed to eat salads and that steaks were for boys, _right, Dad?_ At that point, she speared Lapis's steak with her fork, dragged it onto her plate and chowed down. The man—her father?—made her give back what was left, but she'd made her point.

She couldn't remember what the man said to make her give it back, but it was probably stern. Her only memories of the man's voice involved him calling her name sternly: _Lazuli, stop picking on your brother! Lazuli, clean your room! Lazuli—_

"What are you doing here?" Krillin's voice was stern but playfully so. "I said I'd come get you."

"I'm hardly the type of girl to follow commands."

"It was more of a request."

"Maybe I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer."

Krillin laughed. "Well, come on in. I was just about to call you down any—wow."

As she emerged into the light, he stood before her, speechless. Her black dress was modest with long sleeves—Lazuli rarely showed much skin—but it hugged her figure, left her legs bare beneath mid-thigh, and the lacing on her chest begged to be untied.

She waved a hand in front of his face. "Krillin, you in there?"

"And I thought that dress looked good in the store. You're gorgeous."

"You're pretty handsome yourself." She reached out to adjust his tie. "Now, roll down those sleeves and put on your jacket. Let's have our date."

"Yes, ma'am."

When he turned, she hugged him from behind and leaned down to whisper, "By the way, I'm wearing the blue ones."

He groaned. "What are you doing to me?"

"Mmm, wonderful things."

* * *

Lazuli was delighted when Krillin pulled out her chair for her. As far as she knew, she had never been on a real date, and she could definitely get used to this sort of treatment.

As he went to the oven to fill their plates, politely declining her offer to help, she reflected on her prior dating experience. There wasn't much: only half-remembered excursions to the mall with people whose faces were now blank. Always in groups, and always with her brother present. Not dates, then.

That meant Krillin might be the first boy— _man_ , she corrected herself—she ever dated. He might be her first…everything. He would certainly be the first she remembered.

 _And_ , she silently vowed, _the last._

When he had set their plates on the table and poured the wine, she asked, "Did it ever seem like we were dating when we went to the mall? Before today, I mean."

Krillin said nothing for a moment, then: "Remember our trip last month, when I helped you pick out a swimsuit?"

Her face flushed, and she nodded.

"We didn't act much different on that day than we did today."

"Last month, I didn't pull you into a dark corner for a kiss."

He grinned. "I said not _much_."

They clinked glasses, and Lazuli brought hers to her lips, savoring the splash of cool liquid on her tongue. Wine was reserved for special occasions at Kame House, and she always enjoyed when a bottle was opened—though she usually limited herself to half a glass. With two perverts among her roommates, she could never be too careful.

Lazuli cut into her steak and took a bite. The dark red wine complemented the flavor of the meat perfectly, leaving her impressed at how well he paired them.

Krillin chewed thoughtfully. "When I think about it, there were plenty of signs that we were dating: all those _accidental_ touches, my carrying the boxes…"

As she listened, Lazuli idly plucked a baby carrot from his plate and popped it into her mouth.

"…the way you casually eat off my plate."

Her hand paused centimeters from another carrot. "I never realized I did that."

"You do it all the time, even when we're having dinner here."

"I'm surprised the others haven't noticed."

"They've noticed. Oolong teased me mercilessly for weeks after it first happened."

"And eating off your plate means we're dating?"

Krillin nodded. "I once read that sharing food is the most intimate act you can perform with your clothes on."

She regarded him for a moment, then slid her plate toward him. He accepted a baby potato.

"If you saw the signs, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"You had plenty of friends already. What you needed was a girlfriend."

"What I needed was you. In whatever capacity you wanted to be in my life." Krillin took her hand. "Besides, I may have plenty of friends, but you don't. And I wasn't going to take one away just because I wanted something different."

Lazuli blinked away sudden tears. "Krillin, do you have any idea how extraordinary a man you are?"

He shrugged. "I've heard rumors."

"Come here," she said and, leaning over the table, kissed him thoroughly. The wine, she noted pleasantly, paired nicely with him as well.

* * *

After blowing out the candles and clearing the table—a chore Lazuli insisted on helping with—they relocated to the living room. Music could still be heard from the kitchen, and she assumed Krillin merely forgot to turn it off until he extended a hand.

"Dance with me?" When she protested she didn't know how, he admitted neither did he. "So, we'll sway."

And so they did, holding one another close, his hands on her slim waist, hers resting on his shoulders. Every minute or so, she would lower her head for a leisurely kiss. They had no need for haste. Both sensed where the night was headed.

Lazuli couldn't know what type of man she dreamt of as a little girl, but she certainly knew the desires that kept her awake as a woman—and they centered on this darling little man whose height barely reached her shoulder.

When she leaned down for another kiss, she found she didn't need to lean as far.

"Don't," she whispered, applying gentle pressure to his shoulders until his feet touched the floor.

"Babe, did I do something wrong?"

"I don't want a taller man, and I don't need you pretending to be one. I want _my_ Krillin just as he is."

A smile spread across his face, and a tension she hadn't noticed before drained out of him. "I want to show you something."

"All right."

He gestured toward the couch, and both took a seat. From his jacket, Krillin withdrew a bracelet with beads the color of the sky after a storm. Each was mingled with flecks of white and gold.

"Are those prayer beads?" Lazuli recognized them from his attempts to teach her meditation.

Krillin nodded. "Most of the sets I own are made of sandalwood, but I'm told this one belonged to my mother. The abbot gave it to me before I left the temple. It's all I have left of her."

He placed the bracelet in her hands, and she held it reverently.

"It's beautiful. What are the beads made of?"

"A material that was once prized more highly than gold. The abbot called it _the stone of heaven_.

Lazuli gasped as his words triggered a long dormant memory. It came to her almost as a vision:

 _She saw an impossibly young version of herself squirming in the stern man's lap, tears streaming down her face, her jeans torn and her knee bloodied. Her brother was there, clutching the man's arm and begging him not to let "Zuli" die._

 _The man tousled the boy's hair. "Your sister will be fine. She only crashed her bike." He cleansed her wound and applied antiseptic. It hurt, but his soothing words and a kiss on the forehead made the pain go away._

 _Those words echoed in her mind: "Never forget how precious you two are to me. You're my gifts from above. That's why I named you after—"_

"The stone of heaven."

"Yes," Krillin said, "but it has another name. I found it this afternoon in my book…are you okay?"

She returned the bracelet and brushed his cheek with her knuckles. "I'm okay. What's the other name?"

Krillin looked unconvinced, but he went on. "Before I tell you, I want to say something."

He took her hands, and she could feel the beads from his mother's bracelet pressing against her fingers.

"'You have stolen my heart with one glance of your eyes.' I read that in a poem, and it's true of us. I know we didn't meet under ideal circumstances, but even when I was cowering in fear, convinced you meant to kill me, your eyes captured me. They're so hauntingly beautiful—sometimes they're all I can think about."

A fierce blush tinted her cheeks. She wanted to thank him and return the compliment but stayed silent, refusing to break his momentum.

"Your parents must have noticed those same eyes when you were born. If—if I had a daughter with eyes like yours, I'd have to consider them when naming her. Make sense?"

She nodded.

"You told me you're named after a gemstone, and—" He raised their hands so that the bracelet was visible. "—I think it may be this gemstone. Is your name…"

"Yes?"

"Lapis?"

Her breath hitched.

"Is that it?"

 _So close._ Her voice sounded weak as she denied, "It's a _feminine_ name, Krillin."

"Lapis is feminine. The book said so."

At any other time, she would have laughed to imagine her brother's reaction, but this moment was solemn, sacred. She longed to encourage her boyfriend, was now desperate to hear him speak her name. She could cheat, couldn't she? He had come so far. Surely, that counted. "Krillin—"

"No, Lapis means _stone_. It's cold and unyielding. That's not you. You're a gift, _heaven_ -sent, aren't you, Lazuli?"

"Oh, Krillin!" She launched herself into his arms, repeatedly pressing her lips to his.

"Is that it?" he managed between kisses. "Are you—?"

"Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes."

He stopped her frantic kisses so he could catch his breath, but she moved down to his neck, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt to get at the skin beneath his collar.

"Wait," he begged.

"No," she said and continued her work.

"Lazuli, please." He grasped her shoulders, and she reluctantly granted him his respite.

Somehow in the melee, his mother's bracelet ended up on her wrist. She started to remove it, but he shook his head. _Okay, I'll keep it safe for now_. Glancing toward her feet, she discovered one of her shoes was missing; the other hung precariously from her toe. She let it drop to the floor.

Her lips tingled as she waited for him to speak. If he didn't hurry, she'd be on him again.

"I just wanted to tell you that, well, I—I love you, Lazuli."

"I know, and you should know that your Lazuli loves you very much. Now, take me upstairs, and let's put that bed of yours to its _proper_ use."

* * *

Krillin's body was a work of art, each muscle chiseled to perfection by training and combat, each scar a sculptor's mark. Living on the beach gave her many opportunities to enjoy his shirtless physique, but now she appreciated him with a lover's eye.

Reaching out, she traced one of the longer scars with the pads of her fingers. Her touch elicited a shiver from Krillin, and she moaned as if she had been the one caressed.

Her giddy smile at finally having him to herself suddenly faltered.

Her own scars weren't earned in battle. Before tonight, it never occurred to her to be self-conscious about them, but a lover's gaze magnifies every perceived flaw. Standing before Krillin in her bra and panties made her feel vulnerable in a way she never expected. Her hands trembled as she reached between her breasts and tried to summon the courage to unclasp her bra.

"Are we moving too fast?" he said.

 _Too fast?_ "Krillin, we've been in a relationship for the past year. We just didn't kiss or call it that."

"I don't want there to be any regrets."

Doubt and fear vanished as she took his face in her hands. She spoke as much to herself as to him. "I may look like a teenager, but I'm a woman, and I'm choosing you. Do you choose me?"

His grin radiated confidence. "You know I do."

"Then do something about it." She stepped back and unclasped the bra. "You told me you love me." She pulled the cups away, revealing her chest in all its glory. The bra slipped off her arms and fell to the floor. "Now _show_ me."

Krillin gave a strangled cry and was on her, hands and mouth paying homage to her breasts. Waves of pleasure coursed through her, and her hands found their way to the back of his head, encouraging him to continue.

The sensations quickly overcame her, and to her surprise, her legs buckled. Krillin scooped her into his arms and flew her to the bed.

Laying her down, he floated above her just out of reach and just long enough to build anticipation before descending and claiming her mouth. He trailed kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, through the valley of her breasts to her stomach and lower. When he reached his destination, he raised his eyes. She nodded her permission. Had she spoken, it would have been to beg him.

A moan escaped her lips as his fingers curled around her waistband. When that last barrier was removed, he kissed her again, and she nearly wept. Her hands grasped great fistfuls of his bedspread. It took all her strength not to slam her thighs shut around him. With her abilities, such an act might have killed him, or injured him at the very least.

She could almost hear Krillin joke, _What a way to go!_

Her breathing shallowed as he worked, and her eyes fluttered. The room came in and out of focus. She whispered his name as she neared, pledged her love and devotion in a voice so filled with ardor she scarcely recognized it as her own. It was as if, when she peaked, her emotions too rose to the surface and freed her, if only for a moment, to reveal the true depth of her feelings.

It scared her and thrilled her.

As she recovered, panting, Krillin sidled up next to her. He stroked her brow. Her forehead was beaded in sweat, damp hair plastered to her head.

"Proud of yourself, huh?" she murmured, noticing his grin.

He didn't deny it.

Not to be outdone, she reached over and slipped a hand beneath his waistband, savoring his groan as her fingers curled around him. She made short work of his boxers, and the way he spoke her name when her warm mouth engulfed him was the only way it was meant to be said.

He stopped her sooner than she would have liked, but with good reason. "If you keep that up, it'll be a short night."

Lazuli shook her head. "I've waited too long to let you off that easily."

Straddling his narrow hips, she lined him up and, gazing deeply into his eyes, lowered herself, tearing moans of passion from both their throats. Both acted embarrassed at their outcries but smiled and began their dance. The rhythm changed—sometimes slow and sensual, sometimes intense and frantic—and they traded the lead. His hands clamped on her waist and guided her movements atop him. Then he flipped them over, threw her knees across his shoulders and took charge, only to have her reclaim control minutes later, flipping them again, pinning his arms to the mattress and driving him crazy with the tiniest jolt of her hips.

When he neared, and it was his turn to cry out the depths of his heart, she was right there with him on the precipice and swallowed his words with her kiss.

At the end, she held him close and told him in no uncertain terms that he was now hers and no other woman would ever touch him. And any other man who tried to touch her would lose a hand or worse. He said the same, though perhaps a bit more poetically: "I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine."

It was nice, but she liked hers better.

* * *

Early the next morning, the door opened, and Krillin walked into his bedroom, a stack of garments under his arm.

"Where were you?" Lazuli grumbled from beneath the covers. "I wanted to wake up next to the man I love."

"Sorry. I was gathering our clothes before the others return. No need to add more fuel to the fire."

"Let them talk. I don't care if they know we're sleeping together." She beckoned him closer. He set the clothes on his dresser and slipped into bed with her.

Beneath the covers, she wore one of his tee shirts and nothing else. Krillin, in a tee and pair of drawstring pants, wore entirely too much.

She kissed him, and he tasted like mouthwash.

"How much do we tell them?" he asked.

She noticed the hope in his voice and understood one of their differences. While she took a _laissez faire_ attitude toward what other people knew about them (to a point), he was a more social person. He wanted his friends to know about them. Perhaps to show her off. Perhaps to show them that even someone like him—she hated that he felt that way—could find someone. But mostly because he cared about his friends and wanted to share his happiness with them. She could understand. A tiny part of her couldn't wait to tell her brother.

"Tell them that we're together, that we care for one another. But my name belongs to us. Outside of our rooms, you'll still need to call me Eighteen."

"How about Babe?"

She considered, then smiled. "Okay, _honey_."

* * *

 _ **Next time: Epilogue.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**_

 **Deadly Beauty:** Reviews are welcome within five minutes or five weeks. I think I've even gotten revie1ws for some of my work five years after publication. As always, thank you very much for your kind words. I'll probably publish the older version of chapter 4 on my tumblr at some point,

 **GrizzleGreerTrash:** Thanks for the encouragement. I made sure to take my time on this one, writing and rewriting until I was fairly happy with it,

 **SuperWG:** I enjoy the pairing quite a bit myself. They're proof that strength comes in many forms.

 **Krillin Fan:** Thanks,

 **Ultimate10:** I don't think it's ever established in canon whether the twins remember their names. To my knowledge, all we have is Toriyama in an interview giving their names. In my personal headcanon for this story, Lazuli (and Lapis if you're interested in knowing) remember pieces of their lives. For example, she remembers threatening Lapis to keep him out of her room but not where that room was located—general impressions rather than specific events. She also remembers, obviously enough, her name.

I'd like to see him call her by name at some point, but I doubt it will happen.

 **abuseleneypoo:** I usually slip between different POVs in my fiction and decided to take up the challenge of writing an entire story from a single POV. I've done so before, but it's been a while. Glad you are enjoying.

 **LuthaDie18:** Yours was a good suggestion and enabled me to go the direction I did in this installment (and modify the last).


	6. Epilogue

_Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 _ **Note:** A pair of deleted scenes has been published here on FFN as a separate story entitled "By Any Other (Deleted Scenes)."_

* * *

 **By Any Other**

 _ **by koinekid**_

 **Epilogue**

It was a great day for a swim, but despite Krillin's coaxing, Lazuli demurred, settling into one of the beachside lounge chairs to watch him and the others have their fun. She never wore her swimsuit unless the two of them were alone on the island, and the unexpected visit of the Son boys coupled with the return of the pig and the old man left them with plenty of company. It felt odd sharing the beach with the children of the man she was once programmed to kill, but was it truly any odder than sharing a bed with his best friend?

Their mother delivered the boys by air car early that morning when dropping off the pig and the old man. Lazuli had assumed their evening on the mainland would involve some form of drunken debauchery. To find they had instead paid a respectful visit to Goku's widow made her feel a little better about them. That feeling vanished with the old man's declaration of _We've agreed to babysit_ , which meant they agreed that Krillin would babysit.

But her boyfriend didn't seem to mind. He loved children, and she found that that knowledge pleased her. She grinned and shook her head. One night of lovemaking and she was already contemplating having children with him. _Well, why not?_ They had as much as declared their commitment to one another several times already _._ Considering the future was only natural.

The youngest boy—secure in Krillin's arms—splashed happily in the shallowest part of the ocean while the older swam with the ancient turtle that frequented the island. Lazuli raised her eyes to her window, debating. Her swimsuit was upstairs. It was a one piece. With a sarong, she wouldn't give her roommates too much of an eyeful. Perhaps just this once—

"Good morning, my dear."

Lazuli crossed her arms over her chest and looked away as the old perv eased into the chair beside her.

"Lovely day, wouldn't you agree? Calm, relaxing." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Makes you feel good to be alive."

She raised a brow and hazarded a glance in his direction.

"It's nice to have the boys over. Reminds me of simpler times when it was just me, Goku, and Krillin on this island." The old man smiled wistfully. "And ChiChi needs time to herself now and then. Even with her father's help, it isn't easy raising two sons with appetites like Goku's."

Lazuli supposed she agreed, though she wouldn't mention that to him.

"Has Krillin told you much about the old days?"

"Quite a bit. We talk a lot."

His lip twisted as if he were about to say something crude, but he stopped himself. "If you don't mind my saying, you two are good for one another. I've never seen Krillin happier, and you look very peaceful."

She blinked, momentarily taken aback. Then slowly, she smiled at the old—at Roshi. "I am."

He nodded, grinned. "You two certainly took long enough."

She shrugged. "It had to be right for both of us."

"Oolong feels bad," Roshi said, "for yesterday."

"No, he doesn't."

"No, he doesn't," he agreed. "But he is washing all the dishes for the next six months. Your knight in shining armor insisted."

"Hmm. A pair of panties is a small price to pay for that."

Roshi chuckled. "He'd wash dishes for a year if you actually gave them to him."

"Not a chance."

"Ha! You have a lock for your door, right? Both of them?"

Lazuli nodded. "We picked up a new lock for his, and Krillin replaced the one on mine after I moved in."

Roshi scratched his beard thoughtfully. "So, that's why the keys never worked."

"What?"

The old man paled. "That was a long time ago."

Lazuli leapt to her feet. "What about yesterday when you had your ears pressed against the door?"

"Y-you need to be a lot quieter if you expect us not to listen."

Her hand coiled into a fist, and she loomed over him.

"I'm a frail old man. Don't break my bones, Miss Eighteen."

She sighed. "I'm not going to—"

"Babe," Krillin called to her from the shore, "Is everything okay?"

When she turned to look at Krillin, the old man took shelter behind his chair. She shook her head, now more amused by the encounter than upset.

Lazuli lived with a pair of perverts. Until she and Krillin could afford a place of their own, it was here they would remain. Time to stop letting it bother her. With a determined nod of her head, she set off toward the house.

She marched past the pig, seated at the kitchen table, working through a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," he said, avoiding eye contact.

She echoed the greeting and walked upstairs. When she came back, the pig's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Not a word," she said.

Wisely, he complied.

By the time she stepped outside, the older boy had taken charge of his sibling, and Krillin was making his way to the house. He looked relieved to see she wasn't upset. Realizing she was now dressed in her swimsuit made him do a doubletake.

The boys noticed her return and waved to her from the edge of the shore. Even the turtle waved a flipper. Smiling, she waved back.

"Babe, are you sure?" He nodded toward the old man, still cowering behind the lounge chair.

She took a deep breath and nodded, unknotting the sarong and draping it over her own chair. Shooting a glare at the old man, she said, "Touch it, and you're toast."

He swallowed heavily and vigorously moved his head up and down.

Then Lazuli jogged toward the water, and over her shoulder called out, "Come on, honey. It's a great day for a swim."

Krillin, laughing, ran to catch up.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**_

Thus, ends the main story, but I'm not finished with these characters or even this version of them. Numerous scenes have popped into my head recently featuring these two, and I plan to create a second story on FFN to house those scenes.

If you have any suggestions or comments, I'd love to hear them. Private messages are always welcome, or visit koinekid dot tumblr dot com.

Thanks for all the positive comments on this story, and I hope it lived up to your expectations.

K18 forever.

* * *

 **SuperWG** : We may yet see Lapis's response. Lazuli's desire to tell her brother (mentioned in Ch 5) will be followed up on in the forthcoming story.

I wanted to stick with a single POV for this tale, but I may have cheated here and there. The next story will mix up the POVs a bit.

 **Ultimate10** : Glad you enjoyed the name reveal. I struggled with that scene for a while. Narrowing the field from all the female names in the world to just one (okay, two if we count Lapis) in a few days may stretch credulity, but as long as it's satisfying, that's what matters.

And it's Krillin working to please the woman he loves. Of course, he'll pull it off.

 **Cj4Dj** : It's been a good long while since I wrote a lemon scene, and I thought I'd be rusty. But, that scene took the least time to write. The words just flowed.

Fun fact: the original plan was to have Krillin show her a chunk of lapis lazuli he picked up at the bookstore—I have a similar piece on my desk for inspiration—but it lacked the resonance of the bracelet.

 **Taichi-Doragon Tentei** : There is indeed more to come. It may take a while due to work and school commitments but look for more stories in the future.

 **LuthaDie18:** Haha, glad you enjoyed, and thanks for the review.

 **Deadly Beauty** : Thank you for another heartfelt review. It's a struggle getting these chapters just right, and while I feel they never quite measure up to what I envision, reading such praise makes these endeavors worthwhile.

Although I must admit, I am rather proud of the revelation scene. Heh.

 **FlameSparks7:** Agreed. These two are quite fortunate to have met. They complement one another nicely.

 **GrizzleGreerTrash:** Good luck while in recovery, and I'm thrilled the chapter exceeded expectations. By the way, thanks for your encouragement on tumblr regarding the chapter 4 rewrite. It really helped me stay on track.


	7. Her Morning Prayer

_Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 _ChestnutFest Prompt: Morning Ritual / A Secret_

* * *

 **Her morning prayer**

 **A follow-up to** _ **By Any Other**_

 **By koinekid**

Lazuli didn't know why she kept it a secret. Perhaps, she figured, Krillin would think her silly. Or more likely, his eyes would tear up, and her private moment would become a performance piece. Whatever her reason, she wanted to do this alone.

Krillin usually awoke well before dawn and spent the hours prior to sunrise in training and meditation. Though less avid about martial arts than in the past, he was no slouch, and Lazuli admired him for that. But she preferred to train in the evening, and Krillin's early departure allowed her to engage in her private moment in peace.

So, after a kiss on the cheek she pretended to sleep through, she would wait for the bedroom door to close and listen for the shower to turn on. Then she would rise and go to the simple wooden box atop the dresser. Inside were numerous sets of prayer beads, some made of sandalwood, others of more exotic materials. The set that interested her was the most precious of all: a bracelet with beads of lapis lazuli—his mother's keepsake.

This was the bracelet Krillin showed her the night he deduced her true name, this was the bracelet that remained on her wrist as they made love for the first time and pledged their hearts to one another. She wondered if Krillin's mother would have objected to so sacred an artifact being worn during such activities. _But it wasn't just sex, was it?_ To Lazuli, the bracelet's presence made his mother a silent witness to the promises her son and his girlfriend made that night, promises they would one day repeat in a ceremony with their closest friends.

Lazuli wasn't much for prayer. She knew that gods existed because she had spoken to them (it was still tough wrapping her head around that fact), and she knew they could listen to her thoughts if they wanted. Still, she never bothered praying to them. But every morning without fail, she opened this box, held this cherished memento, and whispered her thanks to the mysterious woman who brought such a wonderful man into the world. And she promised to treasure that woman's son all her days.

Krillin eased the door shut, the reason for his premature return to the bedroom forgotten as he restored his girlfriend's privacy. Blinking away tears, he raised his eyes to the ceiling and added to hers his own prayer of thanks for the road of mistakes, misfortunes, and heartaches that brought him to Lazuli and the most profound happiness he had ever known. And somewhere up there, he had to believe, his mother was watching them and smiling.

 **The END**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated;_

 _ **Note:**_ _This story was written as part of ChestnutFest on Tumblr. See the note at the end of the next chapter for more details._


	8. Zen and the Art of Breakfast Preparation

_Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 _Chestnut Prompt: Free Space (no prompt specified)_

 **Zen and the Art of Breakfast Preparation**

 **A follow-up to** _ **By Any Other**_

 **By koinekid**

Krillin felt perfectly centered as he opened the front door of Kame House. Two hours of strenuous training followed by twenty minutes of meditation—there was no better way to start the morning. The moment he stepped inside, he decided twenty minutes might not have been enough. His master sat at the kitchen table, thumbing through a women's clothing catalog and ignoring the altercation in front of the oven.

"Don't use a fork!" Oolong snatched the utensil out of Lazuli's hand. "You'll scratch off the coating—and get it in the food."

"How else do you scramble eggs?" she shouted.

"A _plastic_ spatula. Here."

 _So much for being centered._ Krillin hoped this was a one-off disagreement. He'd hate to see Lazuli and Oolong fighting again. The two brokered some kind of truce after the "purple-panties incident," and she even agreed to commute his six-month dishwashing sentence to time-served. Oolong and Master Roshi both, in fact, officially declared Lazuli off-limits, and neither had (so far as Krillin knew) tried to sneak a peek or steal her undergarments in quite some time.

Speaking of things that hadn't happened recently:

"Morning, babe. When did you decide to cook?"

The first and only time she tried had been a disaster, with Oolong threatening to move out if she ever touched his pots and pans again. Krillin could hardly blame him. Lazuli scorched the bottom off his best soup pot and caught a pot holder on fire by leaving it too near the burner. Krillin offered to teach her the basics, but she sulked about it for a couple of weeks and never brought it up again.

Lazuli reddened. "It's time I learned."

"It smells delicious." Walking over, he placed a hand on the small of her back. Oolong took the opportunity to retreat.

Lazuli smiled at Krillin's compliment and leaned down for a kiss. She frowned when he shied away.

"I, uh, probably need to shower before we…"

She rolled her eyes. "Get over here."

The kiss was a quick one and G-rated for the benefit of their roommates. Lazuli wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, you should probably shower."

He laughed and headed toward the stairs, grateful the tense situation he walked in on had seemingly resolved.

"Krillin," she called.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you."

He blinked in surprise and caught his master's eye peering over his shades. Lazuli had relaxed her standards of acceptable behavior around their roommates recently, but she'd never said _that_ in front of them. Did she forget his master and Oolong were sitting at the table?

Roshi nodded toward Lazuli. The message was clear: _Say it back, boy!_

"I love you, too."

"Hurry with your shower. I want everyone to try these before they cool."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned and disappeared.

* * *

"Why _are_ you cooking?" Roshi asked. "Not that we don't appreciate it."

"Never you mind, old man."

"You are making enough for everyone, right?" Oolong said. He was back at the table but still anxiously watching out for his cooking equipment.

"That's what I said."

"And the coffee's up for grabs?" he added.

"As long as you leave Krillin a cup. A _full_ cup."

Lazuli returned her attention to the pan. The eggs smelled good, at least. Krillin was right about that. She hadn't planned to cook for four while preparing her first meal, but she supposed a trial by fire was a good thing. And the pig and the old man would give her honest feedback, rather than stretch the truth to spare her feelings.

She needed such feedback no matter how painful. She was determined to become a good cook because of what she found in Krillin's desk drawer last week. She hadn't meant to snoop…that day, but she needed a pen to jot a quick love note in a novel she purchased for him. Quite by accident, she came across something he purchased for her:

The ring he eyed every time they went to the mall with its lapis lazuli center stone, surrounded by a half-dozen tiny diamonds. It was even more beautiful than in the store.

Krillin had cooked for her often during their courtship, and his food always tasted delicious. Not only did she want to return the favor, but the prospect of a marriage and—dare she hope, children—meant they might someday move away from the island. And when that day came, she wanted her husband to have no doubt that his wife could do her part to take care of her family.

 _Her family_ , she liked how that sounded.

"Hey, the eggs look great." Krillin reentered the room, his hair still wet from the shower. "Help you serve?"

She smiled. "Yes, let's do it together…partner."

 **The END**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated._

 _ **Note:**_ _These follow-up stories were originally published as part of ChestnutFest on Tumblr, a weeklong celebration of the most endearing couple on DBZ. I pushed myself and posted five stories for the event, including the two I'm publishing here._

 _The others will be published on FFN eventually, but for now, they can be viewed on koinekid dot tumblr dot com._

 _If you missed it, a pair of deleted scenes have been posted on FFN as a separate story entitled "By Any Other: Deleted Scenes," and a sequel story is being published here as well, entitled "How the Ex-Monk Gained a Brother." Yes, Lapis, aka Seventeen, will play a prominent role in the story._

 _To get the latest updates, be sure to follow koinekid_ _as an author_ _. At this point, I'm only posting K18 stories to FFN, so you won't get updates for any other fandoms._

 _Finally, I recommend checking out Chestnut Fest on Tumblr by searching for the tags "chestnutfest" or "k18day2k17" or visiting Cj4Dj's K18 blog chestnutisland dot tumblr dot com, where she has compiled the stories and artwork posted for the event. She and Deadly Beauty (deadlybeautydbz dot tumbler dot com) organized the event._


	9. Belated

_Just a small scene set in the BAO Universe._

* * *

 _Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended._

 **Belated**

 **A lead up to** ** _How the Ex-Monk Gained a Brother_**

 **by Koinekid**

Lazuli sat on the couch with her boyfriend's head resting in her lap. The living room used to be the exclusive domain of their roommates during daylight hours, but as her and Krillin's relationship progressed, becoming less closely and selfishly guarded and more a thing to be shared with the other members of their small family, they started to claim time for themselves as well.

Complaints that they "weren't even watching the television while they were in there" led Krillin and Lazuli to buy a small set for the kitchen. Not only did it silence the protests, but Lazuli got some use out of it as well, as watching cooking shows near the oven inspired her to expand her catalog of recipes—something that benefitted the entire household.

Her fingers danced through Krillin's hair. She was still touched that he grew it out for her. His shaved head had been part of his identity since childhood. Though she wouldn't object if he decided to shave again, while it lasted, the hair declared to the world that he was hers. Similarly, calling her "babe" instead of "Eighteen" was his way of eschewing her number while keeping her human name a secret.

They briefly experimented with nicknames: Elle for her and Krill for him, but he didn't appreciate his roommates laughing over his unintentional comparison to a shrimp, and the flimsy excuse that "Elle" was French for "she" would hold up only for so long. (Though she did like the implication that, every time he used the name, he was calling her his girl.)

"We should celebrate a birthday for you." Krillin's eyes opened, and he smiled up at her.

Lazuli knew what prompted this topic. One of the children in their group—she couldn't remember which—would be celebrating a birthday soon, and she and Krillin had shopped for their gift earlier in the day. _Their gift._ Previous birthdays, Krillin added her name to the toys he purchased for the kids. This was the first time she took an active role in the shopping, and it was the first party she would attend as "Aunt Eighteen."

"I don't remember my birthday. You know that."

Indeed, anyone who knew Krillin could be sure he wouldn't have let a year of their living together go by without inquiring about her birthday—much less the two and a half that had passed since she moved in. As she recalled, he asked her the first month and then as now proposed setting aside a day to celebrate. Back then, she wasn't interested, and he let it go. Last year, before they started dating, she allowed him to take her out to dinner but without agreeing to make it an annual thing or pick a date. But now…

"What day did you have in mind?"

He blinked and sat up. "Really?"

"I'm not agreeing to anything, but I'll hear you out."

He grinned gleefully, and she feared she may have unleashed a monster.

"It should be a significant day for you. Like, um…the day you emerged from stasis?"

"No," she said too sharply. "Nothing to do with _him._ "

Krillin sucked air through his teeth. "Sorry, babe."

"Lazuli squeezed his hand to signal her forgiveness. "How about the day I moved in?"

He shook his head. "We already celebrate that. And the anniversary of our first date."

"Anniversary? It hasn't been a year yet."

"Well, I'm planning on celebrating it, at least until we get…" He clamped his mouth shut.

She raised a brow. "Another one of those things it's too soon to talk about?"

"Well, maybe not, but first things first."

"Okay, how about the day of our first kiss?" Lazuli noticed the look on his face. "You're planning something that day too, aren't you?"

He shrugged.

"Are you planning to celebrate everything?" She laughed.

He pouted. "I'm sentimental."

She kissed him on the forehead. "I know." _And I love it._ "But you aren't leaving me with a lot of options here."

"Are there any days that are significant to both you and your brother? You're twins, so it would make sense to celebrate together."

Her eyes widened. _Of course._

* * *

One quick phone call later, she had informed Lapis of their new birthday. The concept amused him, and he agreed to adopt the day as long as Lazuli didn't expect him to attend any parties with her friends. That there would be a party she had no doubt. Krillin would see to that. But Lazuli could spend a few quiet hours with her brother at his cabin before devoting the rest of the day to the other man she loved. And maybe some year, she could actually get the two of them together.

After hanging up, she descended the stairs and returned to the kitchen to find Roshi and Oolong seated at the table, ogling their favorite nightly news anchor on the TV. She half-expected the two of them to have sweet-talked their way into the living room. She adored Krillin, but the man could be too softhearted for his own good.

She was about to head back into the living room and join him when she noticed an uncapped magic marker on the counter. She capped it and sighed, debating whether to waste time scolding her roommates.

Oolong must have sensed the impending rebuke, because he tore his attention away from the set long enough to say, "Don't blame us. Your boyfriend left the marker out."

"He wrote something on the calendar," Roshi added.

The calendar hung above the counter on one of those peel-and-stick hooks. Krillin wrote all the important household dates there. Normally, he was fastidious about returning the marker to its assigned drawer, even favoring her with raised eyebrows when she neglected to do so. He must have left it out on purpose to draw her attention to whatever he wrote on its pages.

And she knew just where to look.

The current month held a single notation identifying the child whose birthday was nearing. Ignoring it, she flipped ahead a couple of months and found the day she sought circled and inscribed with Krillin's neat penmanship.

As she traced the letters, his words echoed in her head: _Are there any days that are significant to both you and your brother?_

Just one. _The day a certain little man made a wish upon a dragon and freed us to live the lives we wanted._

Roshi padded over and paused next to her on his way to the refrigerator. "Hey, I didn't know you had a birthday coming up."

"Yep." She gave him the briefest of glances and a small smile before strolling back to the living room to snuggle up with her boyfriend. This time, she'd lay her head on his lap and see where _his_ fingers might like to dance.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated._**

 ** _Note:_** _I found this scene half-finished on my hard drive, and since I'm revisiting this universe in_ _How the Ex-Monk Gained a Brother_ _, I thought it would fit nicely between these two stories._

 _Before editing it out, this story had a line including the words "Seventeen too." Writing those words made me nostalgic as 17-2 was the dorm I lived in for two years in college. As you might imagine, said dorm was adjacent to Dorm 18._

 _At that university, dorms were segregated by sex, and the resident assistants of Dorm 18 (a female dorm) wrote their motto "Women of Pursuit" on the glass over their stairway. A couple of guys from my dorm responded with the obvious rejoinder and wrote over our stairway, "In Pursuit of Women." It stayed up for months before university officials noticed and demanded it be taken down._


End file.
